Halo: Legend of Phoenix Team
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: There is a Spartan who leads a team that is feared throughout the galaxy... that Spartan is the last of his previous team, he leads a team made of Spartan-IIs, Spartan-IIIs, and Spartan-IVs. A team that rose out of the ashes of the other teams, that team... is called Spartan Team Phoenix. T because it's HALO, which an M-Rated game series. (Story now discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Fall of Reach

**Chapter 1: Spartan Rising.**

Disclaimer: I do not own a **MOLECULE** of anything you recognize as canon

 **A/N: Hi, this Fanfiction is basically my way of saying "F*** Canon" and including my own characters, and over all f***ing up the Halo Universe in any way I can, except for firing the Halo rings, and wiping out all sentient life, so, yeah… enjoy "Legend of Phoenix Team"!**

Epsilon Indi System: Reach, August 19, 2552, 1300.

I wake up, activating my MJOLNIR Armor and grabbing my M6C Magnums and my MA5B Assault Rifle, as soon as the boots of my armor touched the floor, I see Jace-147, the Omega Team Leader, getting up.

While I was checking my weapons for jams, and making sure all the clips for my weapons were full, his armor had activated and covered him in the 3 seconds it took me to do this. He was obviously still tired, all of the team leaders having to meet last night at 2400 until 200 hours, naval time, meanwhile, a Marine burst into the room, apparently not realizing that there were six fully armed Spartan-IIs in the room, said, "Commander wants everyone in Falcons ASAP!"

Then, he seemed to realize that there were six, again, fully armed, Spartan-IIs, staring at him, then moving toward the door, which he was blocking, he fell back, out of the way, and the rest of Omega Team continued toward the hangar, however, I held back long enough to pull him to his feet and say, "sorry about that."

He, meanwhile, stared at me, as if his mind couldn't wrap around the thought that a Spartan, not only that, but a Spartan-II, had apologized to him, a mere Marine… Private... Private Wallace A. Jenkins, I saluted him, and showed my rank, then, as the insignia of a Lieutenant flashed on his helmet's eyepiece, his jaw dropped, and in the space of a half second he had snapped to attention, and a second later, I was jogging after the rest of my team, hoping they had waited, I reached the hangar and saw, instead of the UH-144 Falcons, I, and apparently the rest of Omega Team, had been told would be there, two D77-TC Pelicans, with a M12 Warthog already in each cargo bay, were waiting for us.

The pilots told us that there had been a mix-up with logistics, and that we were needed for a ground assault on a Covenant position. Jace said, "Alright then, Omega, let's move out!" Once, we had boarded the Pelicans and were in the air, Jace told us our missions:

Jace: "Drayden, Sadie, and Kane, you three will be in the Warthog, attacking with the rest of our forces."

Drayden, Kane, and Sadie: "Understood, sir!"

Jace: "Michael and Aria, you're with me! We're going to fly over the enemy base, hot-drop in, and kill every Covenant inside." Aria and I shout, "Understood, sir!" Aria-107, readies her M90 Shotgun and her BR55 Battle Rifle, while I ready my Magnums, and Jace readies his M392 DMR and M319 Grenade Launcher.

As we drop the Warthog with the others inside, Drayden in the driver seat, Sadie riding shotgun with her M6 Spartan Laser, and Kane on the M41 LAAG, I see that two UH-144 Falcons have joined us, then, I see Wraith shots hit the other Pelican, sending it careening into the ground, a secondary explosion as its Warthog exploded.

Then, I see something that makes me worry, three enemy Banshees, however, luckily, one of them were destroyed by the machine gun fire from below, the other heavily damaged. However, then, the less damaged one managed to stay in the air, accelerate past our Pelican, past the two Falcons, do a U-turn, and crash into our Warthog. Drayden and Sadie were killed instantly, Kane managed to jump off, into the air, only to be impaled by the very M41 he had been manning a second before.

Then the last Banshee accelerated, crashing into our Pelican, the pilot started shouting, "We are going down, I repeat, we are going down!" Then we crashed… when I came to, Phantoms had appeared, dropping Brutes, Jackals and a Chieftain on our location, I started to head-shot the Jackals, while they returned fire with their Plasma Pistols and Needlers.

I saw Jace, fighting the Chieftain one-on-one, then, it pulled out a Spiker, emptied the clip into his chest and stomach, then slammed its Gravity Hammer into Jace's stomach, sending the spikes out of his back, he collapsed onto his knees, I ran toward him, but before I reached him, it switched to the blade of its Gravity Hammer… and, in one strike, decapitated him.

My vision went red, and before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled out my Magnums, run up its back, shot it in the back twice with each Magnum, shot it in the back of the head twice, then, I flipped over its head and shot it in the chin, again, twice with each Magnum, finally killing it.

I checked my HUD before looking around… _four_ _bullets left_. Then, for some reason, the Brutes started pointing their Spikers at the Jackals and forcing them to surrender, I hear Aria and the Falcon pilots on the comms, saying "what, the, hell?" Meanwhile, I take the opportunity to reload my Magnums. I went over to the Warthog, and took the turret from Kane's stomach, then, I go to the Chieftain, and break the blade from its Gravity Hammer, when I do that, I look and see Banshees, 3 of them, fly in, with a Phantom behind them, however, they don't fire at us, or the Falcons.

Instead, they land, the pilots being revealed as more Brutes, who knelt to me before saying, "You are Chieftain now, even if you are a human." Then, I hear the voice of Omega Team's Combat AI, Darkstar, who told me, "Omega 6, I am analyzing known Jiralhanae customs, and it seems that they have a pack mentality, they will follow any order given by their Chieftain, and Chieftains are decided by whoever kills the previous one in mortal combat." Then, he paused, before saying, "Sir, I believe that they accepted YOU as their Chieftain…" I, meanwhile, ask the Brutes near me, "Are your allies in the base also Jiralhanae, and are they in this pack?" It seems to struggle for a second, before saying, in English, "Yes, Chieftain, they are, and they are also in our pack."

I think for a second before saying to myself, "So that's why they stopped shooting…" To the Brute, "all right, take us to your base, and notify them that are is a new Chieftain." The Brute says, "Yes, Chieftain." He walks away, speaking into some comm unit hidden in his armor.

Then, I say to the Brutes, "all right, get ready to move, but make sure to disarm them, and keep them from escaping… and don't kill them or rip their arms off." The Brutes let out a series of yells, which I took as assent.

Then, when I board the first Falcon, I see Banshees coming at us, a lot of Banshees that did not look friendly, they started shooting their plasma cannons at the Falcons and Phantom, I yell to the gunner, "Fire on those banshees!" I order the Phantom to start firing on the enemy Banshees. Then I see shots from the Jiralhanae base hit the Banshees and destroy them. Then, we flew toward the base, and Aria and I contacted Command to inform them that the mission was a success.


	2. Chapter 2: Sierra 117

**Chapter 2: Sierra 117.**

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING** you recognize as canon.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

Location: Unknown, August 31, 2552, 1500, UNSC _Pillar of Autumn._

"OMEGA THREE AND OMEGA SIX, REPORT TO THE BRIDGE FOR DEBRIEFING." So Aria and I, still in our armor, start walking toward the bridge of the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn,_ which was a _Halcyon-Class_ Cruiser under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes, which we, apparently along with another Spartan-II, had managed to get aboard before Reach had fallen.

2 minutes later, we had reached the bridge, Aria said, "Omega Team reporting for duty, sir!" I remained silent, adding, in my mind, _what's left of us, that is._

The Captain greeted us, "It's good to see you, Spartans, after what happened on Reach, I've never been more glad to see MJOLNIR armor. Now, I want both of you in Cryo Pods, until either we manage to get back to UNSC space... or the Covenant find us first."

We reply, "Understood, sir!"

Then, the Captain turns to me, "Spartan, I've read your file, son, and I noticed that, on the 19th, you had taken command of a Jiralhanae pack, am I correct?"

I nod, and he continues, "so... what happened to them, they _were_ under your command."

I nod, replying, "Yes, however, they were taken out by a Covenant Glassing beam a few days later, sir, the Covenant apparently didn't like that they had decided to follow me."

He replies, "Hmm, alright, that will be all, Spartans." We salute, and I ask, "Sir, permission to keep our weapons by our Cryo Pods?"

The Captain nods, "Permission granted, Spartan." As we turn around, he says, "One more thing, I'm guessing you want to know who the other Spartan is on board?" At our silent nods, he continues, "He's in Cryo sleep, we don't know his name, so we're referring to him as the Master Chief, though, I'm thinking you might recognize him, so I'm giving you permission to check his designation, Cortana apparently knows, but she won't tell me."

Then, the terminal next to him flickers and activates, showing a blue holographic figure, an AI, designation CTN 0452-9, Cortana, the _Pillar of Autumn's_ AI, who told us that the Master Chief was in Cryo Bay 3, so we continued to it, after being told we would be in Cryo Bay 2. I scan the Master Chief's service record, and was shocked to find out that he was actually Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Leader of Spartan Blue Team.

After we found that out, Cortana sent us a message, saying that John's identity would have to remain classified, and that we would only refer to him as the Master Chief, which we decided to agree to. We continued to our Cryo Pods, keeping our armor on and our weapons by our pods in case of an emergency, or a Covenant attack.

The last thing I heard before I went into Cryo-sleep was a Marine saying, "hey, I think I recognize that armor!"

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, there were never other Spartans on _Pillar of Autumn_ , but I had to find some way to get them off Reach! And if anyone can guess who the Marine at the end was, send me a PM, I'll make sure to put your Profile name in the next Chapter, until then, my amazing readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pillar of Autumn

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last Chapter of this fanfiction, and here's the next! Note: After 3 tries, Ghost509 (being the only one who actually tried) got the (correct) answer, the Marine was Wallace A. Jenkins.**

I do **NOT** own anything you recognize as Canon.

Chapter 3: Pillar of Autumn.

UNSC _Pillar of Autumn,_ Location Unknown. September 30, 2552.

The four technicians in the viewing area of Cryo Bay 2 look down at their monitors, having received a coded message from the ship's AI, which simply said: **Unseal** **the hushed caskets.** Two of them immediately run to Cryo Bay 3, while the remaining two stay behind, punching in a command to open the single Cryo Pod inside the room, which held a single soldier, a Spartan-II, simply known as the Master Chief, was being held, the technicians quickly checked the suit's vital read-outs, one of them turning on the speaker and saying.

"Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly."

"Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and step out of the cryo tube."

 **Master Chief's POV.**

I exit the cryo tube, looking around as the voice of Captain Keyes comes over the com, saying, "Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately."

The technician next to me protests, "Sir, we'll have to skip weapon diagnostics and I-"

The Captain cuts him off, saying, "On the double, crewman."

The technician says, "Aye aye, sir." He turns to me and says, "The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later."

The technician in the observation area says, "I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least."

The one next to me replies, "Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!"

Sam replies, "Just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!"

An alarm activates and flashes red as banging is heard at the door near him.

Sam says, "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door!"

The door breaks open, revealing a Sangheili Major, which fires its Plasma Rifle at Sam.

He says, into his COM, "Security! Intruders in Cryo Two! No, please don't-" A plasma bolt hits him, causing him to fall with a cry of pain while the "Elite" stands over him.

The other technician starts panicking , shouting into his COM, "Sam! Sam!" He turns to me, "C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here!"

The technician runs to the door and opens it, saying "This way!"

We go down a corridor to another door, the technician tries to open it, but it explodes, killing him.

I walk up to the door, seeing two other Spartans, in golden armor, unlike my green armor, exiting Cryo Bay 3, and unlike me, they are fully armed, one with a BR55 Battle Rifle and a M90 Shotgun, the other with a MA5B Assault Rifle and two M6C Magnums. One of them, the one with the Magnums, nods to me before continuing down the corridor behind the other, most likely going either to assist the marines, or, like me, report to the bridge.

I vault over a few exposed cooling pipes, into another corridor, and continuing into a hallway, which has crewman holding back Covenant, after a few crewman are killed by explosions, the others manage to fight off the Covenant, sealing a set of blast doors in front of them.

I jog to the next room as the ship's AI broadcasts over the COM, "Alert! All hands, boarding parties on port decks Four, Seven, Twelve. Baker Team move to engage."

I quickly come face-to-face with an Elite Minor, which growls at me before being attacked by Marines, and retreats.

I hear the AI on the COM, "Warning! Covenant Incurtions on port decks Three and Nine. Alpha Team engage enemy boarders."

As I move toward the bridge, the AI's voice repeatedly comes through the COM. "Enemy boarding parties on starboard decks Eight through Ten. Echo Team intercept Covenant forces."

"Covenant boarding craft port decks Four, Five, Seven, Eight, and Eleven. All available Combat Teams, respond!"

"Baker Team reports Covenant forces engaged on port deck Seven. Security teams move to assist."

"Warning! Covenant boarders on starboard decks Four and Six. Sierra Team reports heavy resistance! Security Teams assist."

"Alert! Alpha and Charlie Teams report heavy fighting on port decks Five through Nine. Foxtrot Team move to starboard decks Eight through Ten, and stand by."

"Reserve Combat Teams Tango through X-Ray to port decks Five and Six, on the double!"

"Reserve Combat Teams Oscar and Romeo to port decks Nine through Eleven."

Then, I come to a hallway, where a Marine PFC is helping some crewmen fight back a few Covenant boarders. They push them back, and the Marine comes up to me and says, "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me."

I follow him through a room full of dead or wounded Marines, stepping into another corridor, which has a fight between crewmen and a few Covenant. The Marine says, "Get clear, Chief!" Blast doors quickly close, locking the Covenant out.

I continue following the Marine to the bridge. We reach it without any more combat, the Marine stops and turns around, saying, "Captain Keyes is waiting for you, sir!"

I walk toward the Captain, seeing the other two Spartans walking out of the door, and say "Captain Keyes" and extending my hand, he shakes it and says "Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance."

The avatar of the ship's AI appears from a holotank, saying, "A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single Halcyon-class light cruiser? Given those odds I'm content with three..." The ship's cannon fires. "Make that four kills." She looks at me, "Sleep well?"

I reply, "No thanks to your driving, yes."

She smiles, "So you _did_ miss me."

The ship shudders, a loud explosion being heard. I stagger, while the Captain grabs a pedestal for support, saying "Report!"

Cortana says, "Must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Antimatter Charge!"

One of the fire control officers responds, "Ma'am, fire control to the main cannon is offline!"

Cortana says, "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option."

Captain Keyes replies, "Alright then, I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article Two. We're abandoning the _Autumn_. That means you too, Cortana."

She replies, incredulous, "While you do what, go down with the ship?"

He says, completely calm, "In a matter of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the _Autumn_ on it."

She responds, sounding concerned, "With all due respect, sir, this war has _enough dead heroes_."

He replies, "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a set of coordinates, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for hard transfer."

She replies, "Aye aye, sir." Her avatar disappears.

The Captain turns to me, saying, "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth."

I nod and say, "I understand."

Contana reappears and says, "The _Autumn_ will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach."

The Captain replies, "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?"

Cortana looks around the bridge for a second, then sighs, saying, "Yank me."

Captain Keyes pulls Cortana's data chip out of the holotank and gives it to me, saying, "Good luck, Master Chief."

I decide not to answer, instead sliding the chip into a slot in the back of my helmet.

I hear Cortana's voice in my helmet, saying, "Hmm... your architecture isn't much different from the _Autumn's_..."

I reply, saying, "Don't get any funny ideas."

After that, the Captain hands his M6C Magnum to me, saying, "I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go."

I quickly leave the bridge, discovering, contrary to what the Captain said, that the Magnum WAS loaded, which I took advantage of, using it to kill three Grunts before I reached a room where a few Marines were fighting against some Covenant.

I step over the body of a dead Marine and pick up his MA5B Assault Rifle after Cortana says, "Those Marines could use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!"

I quickly kill the Covenant before leaving the mess hall and heading down a corridor, helping three Marines kill an Elite Major, just then, the ship is rocked by an explosion, and one of the Marines says, "What the hell? Did something just hit us?" Another one replies, "Move it! Back to the airlock!"

An explosion comes from an airlock, killing the two Marines standing guard next to it, as Covenant flood through it from a boarding craft that had attached to the ship. I manage to kill most of them, however, I see an Elite behind me on my motion sensor, and hear it activating an Energy Sword.

I spin around, right as the Elite gets its head blown off from behind by an M90 Shotgun, held by one of the golden Spartans I had seen exiting Cryo Bay 3, the other one standing behind them, holding their Magnums and checking the corridor for enemies, head-shoting a Grunt that comes around the corner, and that one says, "What's up, Chief."

The one with the Shotgun says, "Lieutenant, let's move." She lowers her weapon, moving toward the corridor, the two disappearing into a maintenance hatch, as if they had never been there. Cortana tells me not to worry about it, even though I had a sneaking suspicion of who those two were, and if they were who I was thinking of, then the Covenant was in for one hell of an ass-kicking.

I leave the area, a couple of Marines moving past me to secure the airlock. The Captain's voice comes over the COM, "Crew and Ops personnel on Decks One through Four, report to evac stations immediately!"

I find a few more Marines fighting Covenant from behind combat barriers, one of them says, "We're taking fire! We could use a hand!" After I help them, the Captain comes over the COM, "Ops personnel on decks Nine through Twelve, report to evac stations now! Omega Team, report to the nearest life-pod immediately!"

I continue, coming to a room where Covenant are on a ledge above me, Cortana says, unnecessarily, "Covenant! On the landing above us!" I have already ducked behind cover and returned fire, by the time she says that.

After I have killed them, the Captain comes over the COM, again. "All hands, this is the Captain. Prepare to abandon ship! Combat teams, repel boarders until Ops personnel are away, Omega Team, launch immediately. Good luck, everyone, Keyes out."

I come to a window, seeing a lifepod launch, Cortana says, "The lifepods are launching! We should hurry!"

The Captain's voice comes over the COM, "All remaining crew and Ops personnel, hit the lifeboats! Fall back to evac stations."

I see plasma beams hitting the hull. Three lifepods launch from their airlocks simultaneously, the third is hit by plasma and explodes.

Cortana says, pretty obviously, "The Covenant are destroying the lifepods... they really don't want us on that ring."

I walk toward a set of blast doors as Cortana says, "Warning! Blast doors closing!" She pauses, then says, "We'll have to use the ship maintenance access ways. Follow the NAV point, it will lead to an opening."

The Captain comes over the COM, saying, "Combat Teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station!"

I enter the access tunnel, seeing red dots surround my position on the motion sensor. I walk to a locked door, seeing a few Grunts and an Elite the glass, on the other side of it, completely unaware that I had been there. Cortana says, "They're right on top of us! We need to find another way through."

I approach another locked door, seeing more Covenant through the glass, as Cortana says, "We're too close! We need to find another route.

I continue to an unlocked door, which leads into a darkened room, Cortana saying, "Motion sensor shows all clear." Meanwhile, I think, _So do my eyes, the optics on my helmet, and the recorder inside the optics! The last two are able for you to access! I'm not blind!_

I continue through the room, coming to a broken door. Cortana says, "Wait. We need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage." I look at the door, which I had already known was broken, it hanging halfway off of its hinges. She continues, "You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." However, instead of hitting it with my weapon like an idiot, and breaking said weapon, I grab it and pull, using my augmented strength to rip it off its hinges, and throw the two halves of the sliding door to the side.

The Captain comes over the COM, "Combat Teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac!"

As I cross through the hallway, I come into the control room of my Cryo Bay, seeing three Elites looking around the Cryo Bay.

Cortana says, "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping."

The Elites see me, firing their Plasma Rifles at the glass, though, seeing that it did nothing, they quickly leave the Cryo Bay.

I leave the control room, making my way to another access tunnel.

The Captain's voice comes over the Comms, saying, "All Combat personnel, fall back to secondary defensive positions!"

Later, as I'm crossing through a damaged part of the ship, Cortana says, "The damage to the superstructure is extensive... I don't know how much more abuse the _Autumn_ can take."

The Captain's voice comes over the Comms again, "Combat Teams, fall back to tertiary defensive positions!"

I quickly fight my way to the next airlock, and, as soon as I manage to kill the Covenant forces around the airlock, Cortana says, "There's one last lifeboat! Quickly, get aboard before it launches!"

I quickly continue to the airlock, seeing a Marine being thrown to the floor by an explosion. I pick him up and throw him into the lifepod as he yelps in surprise.

Cortana says, "Now would be a _very_ good time to leave!

I look back, holding my Assault Rifle in one hand as I check the hallway for enemies, seeing none, I holster it and enter the lifeboat, grabbing into a handhold as the Marine I had picked up crawls into a seat.

I say to the pilot, " Punch it." She seals her eye visor and replies, "Aye aye, sir!"

After the lifeboat launches, the pilot says, "We're disengaged. Goin' for minimum safe distance."

The Marine from before starts panicking, saying, "We're gonna make it, aren't we, sir? I don't wanna die out here!"

I pat him on the shoulder, giving him slight encouragement.

Cortana's voice comes from the inside of my helmet, saying, "Look!"

I step to the front, seeing the massive ring through the window of the cockpit as the Bumblebee lifepod drops toward it.

One of the Marines says to the pilot, "What is that thing, Lieutenant?"

She replies, saying, "Hell if I know, but we're landin' on it."

A Marine near the back hatch shouts, "The _Autumn_! She's been hit!"

I go to the back of the lifeboat and watch the _Autumn_.

Cortana says, "I knew it! The _Autumn_ 's accelerating! Keyes is going in manually!"

I see the _Autumn_ get hit by multiple Plasma Torpedoes.

The pilot shouts, "Heads up everyone! This is it! We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five!"

Cortana speaks to me, saying, "Wouldn't you rather take a seat?"

I look around the lifepod, seeing that every seat is taken, and say, "We'll be fine."

I grip the sides of the lifeboat and bend my knees.

Cortana says, quietly, "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed..."

I quickly brace myself as the Bumblebee heads into the ring's atmosphere.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! *Reviewers start shooting MA5B's and Needlers, which are blocked by energy shields* I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm sorry about the wait! But I just couldn't find the energy! This shit takes time to write, ESPECIALLY when you're copying a level of a game, AND adding small changes to convert the Wiki's 3rd Person view into 1st Person, and adding some of your own changes to include shit that isn't even IN the actual games!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit of Fire

**Chapter 4:** _ **The Spirit of Fire.**_

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Bet you weren't expecting another update so soon! But, here it is! Also, please note that this story with be continuing all the way to Halo 5: Guardians, however, first, we'll have have to get through Halo: Combat Evolved.**

 **Also, please note, this Chapter has elements and characters from Halo Wars, and, please note, in this story, NONE of the Halo games will be ignored!**

 **Also, this Chapter is from Michael's point of view, instead of the Chief's, it will continue this pattern until Omega Team and John actually start working together.**

 **This Chapter will also have TWO new Spartans joining the fight, time to have some fun! (And for a LOT of Covenant ass to be kicked.)**

 **Disclaimer (Which I have been forgeting): I do** **NOT** **own a molecule of what ever you recognize as canon.**

 **Installation 04, Time: Unknown. (Takes place at the same time as the Combat Evolved Level, Halo)**

 **Michael's POV.**

The first thing I saw when our pod entered the atmosphere, was the crashed form of a UNSC _Phoenix_ -Class Colony Ship, but that wasn't the only thing that had gotten my attention, it was what the ship was called.

Then, Aria and I heard, in our comms, "Hello? This is Alice-130, Callsign: Red Three, of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ , I have Spartan Austin-199, Callsign: Black Four, with me, we are pinned down by Covenant forces, I repeat, we are pinned down and in need of immediate evac, over."

Aria quickly activated her com unit, saying, "I hear you, Red Three, this is Spartan Aria-107, Callsign: Omega Three, from the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ , I am in a Bumblebee-class Escape Pod, with multiple Marines, and Spartan Michael-162, Callsign: Omega Six."

The pilot of the pod shouted, "Banshees inbound! Ma'am, we're under fire! Do I change course to the _Spirit_?"

Aria quickly nods, and says, "Affirmative, change course!" She starts speaking again, "Red Three, we are in route to your location, hold your position for as long as you can!"

Alice quickly responds, "Alright, Omega Three, we'll try... and Michael?" She pauses, before saying, "Thank you, for coming back."

I quickly key myself to the comm, saying, "Don't worry Alice, I'm- _we're_ coming."

Then, suddenly, the pod slows, hitting the ground hard, though the rocky ground served to slow the pod's landing, though it DID dig itself a pretty big ditch.

Of course, I, along with everyone else in the pod, were quickly greeted by the sight of the orange, wormy, and not very pleasant looking blood of a Covenant Hunter, which, upon landing, the pod had apparently collided with the 15-foot tall juggernaut, slamming into it at the speed of a Covenant Banshee.

Unfortunately for us, all thoughts of the Hunter being dead were quickly dispelled when the pod was lifted off the ground and thrown to the side, the doors snapping open... just in time for Aria and I to be thrown through them, and onto the ground... right in front of the Hunter, which seemed to be VERY pissed.

However, unfortunately for it, Aria and I quickly went into motion, with all the practice of ones who had trained and fought in the same team for about 30 years.

I quickly moved to the side, while Aria unloaded 2 shells of pure close range devastation, from her shotgun, directly into its face, then, she moved to the side, while I easily scaled the Hunter's back, brought out my MA5B, and unloaded 20 rounds of its 60-round clip straight into the back of the Hunter's head.

The Hunter stood on its own for a second, before falling forward with me on its back, though I quickly jumped off, initiating a backflip in midair, and landing in a perfect crouch.

Then, I quickly rose, drew my Magnums, and started head-shoting things while running toward the _Spirit of Fire_ , the Marines and Aria right behind me.

Given that the pod had landed right next to the ship, it wasn't very long until we reached the hangar where Alice and Austin were pinned down, and as soon as we entered, several Covenant Elites and Jackals turned toward us and started firing, a Marine going down from a Plasma Rifle bolt, which hit him in the left shoulder.

However, showing the power of both human will and the ability to not give a shit, he continued to fire, collapsing against the wall while holding down trigger of his MA5B, riddling an Elite full of bullets and killing it.

Of course, we had to scatter when one of the Elites threw a Plasma Grenade, though, again the Marine showed incredible bravery by scooping up a small metal pipe, using it to catch the Plasma Grenade in midair, and throwing it, with the grenade still attached, straight at the enemy forces, like a World War II Stielhandgrenade.

Which startled everyone, including the other Marines, though, as soon as it was close to the Elites, I aimed, fired, and hit the grenade, detonating it in midair, and killing most of the enemy, though a couple of Jackals were smart enough to face their shield gauntlets toward the grenade, which both saved their lives and got them killed.

It saved their lives by blocking the explosion, though the shields were overloaded in the process.

Which is what killed them, as I quickly used the fact of the shields being gone, to easily headshot both of them.

After the Jackals were dealt with, we continued through the hangar, to the back, where we encountered two Spartans, one in green armor, and one in full black.

The one in green, which I recognized as Alice, shoved the barrel of her Shotgun underneath the chin of an Elite that had gotten too close, blowing its head off in a shower of buckshot and gore.

Then, she slung the Shotgun over her shoulder, and drew a rectangular cube from her hip, which, in a way that I still don't understand to this day, unfolded into a AIE-486 Heavy Machine Gun, which she quickly used to start ripping apart every enemy in front of her.

However, a couple of Ghosts burst into the hangar, only to be intercepted by rockets from Austin, who, when I looked over to him, was innocently slinging a M41 SSR Rocket Launcher over his shoulder.

Before drawing two M7 Caseless Submachine Guns and spraying the Covenant with lead, while whistling innocently, as if to say, 'What? I'm definitely not responsible for the two blown-to-hell-and-back Ghosts over there... Even though I'm the only one in this place with a Rocket Launcher, which coincidentally needs to be reloaded.'

Of course, then the Marines, Aria, and I started getting shot at by Grunts, which caused me to point my Magnums and shoot them in their faces.

After everything was dealt with, Alice quickly put away her weapons, before running to me and hugging me, which I easily returned.

The Bumblebee pilot came up to me, saying, "Sir, I think that I can fly that Pelican over there."

I looked over to where she was pointing, and, sitting there, completely undamaged, whether by dumb luck, magic, or some other random bullshit reason, was a Pelican.

Which prompted Alice to say, in complete disbelief, "How the hell, did we not see that before?"

Austin was slightly pissed, and, apparently, very confused, saying, "What. The. Fuck? Where did that even come from?! I swear, I don't remember seeing it five minutes ago!"

However, Aria took it in stride, saying, "As long as it gets us out of here, I don't care _where_ it comes from."

I decided to stay silent, instead opting to board the Pelican and strapping myself in. Everyone else quickly followed suit, the Bumblebee pilot going to the cockpit.

10 seconds later, we started lifting off, the back door of the Pelican lifting off the ground and closing.

We quickly tapped into a UNSC frequency, and the pilot set our course for the nearest, and only, UNSC base on the ring.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **A/N: Hey, hope you all (the few people who actually READING this shit) enjoyed! And I hope you come back for another Chapter! Next will be _Truth and Reconciliation_! Also, as a side note, froststarz and War Historian, I know that you're reading this, and I just HAVE to ask... Why no Reviews? Do you two just not like doing that?**


	5. An unfortunate notice

**An unfortunate cancellation...**

Hello, my more or less faithful readers, it is I, OmegaEntertainment, and, though this _was_ meant to be Chapter 5, it's that, well... I have some bad news which pertains to this story...

To put it both bluntly and honestly, I'm cancelling Legend of Phoenix Team.

There are multiple reasons for this, however, the heart of the matter is that I simply do not think that this story would've had an enjoyable plot, nor would it have lined up with the kind of stories I prefer to write.

As you could most likely tell over the last, oh... year, I had been neglecting this story in favor of others.

Such as my Blood and Snow: Omega story, which is now a trilogy nowhere _near_ completion (The reason for that being is that I, for one, split the original Blood and Snow: Omega story into two parts, those being Origins and Aftermath, and two adding a sequel to Aftermath by the name of Reclamation), The Son of Thanatos, and Courage: Of Cats and Dogs, the latter two having been created and written while Legend of Phoenix Team was still under its unofficial hiatus while I tried to both write those stories and figure out where the hell I was going with this.

To reiterate, I simply did not think this story would have lined with the stories that I prefer to write, the reason for that is, quite simply, I did not feel that it would've had enough of an original plot.

All of the stories that I have written, from Dead-Eye: Hunter of Killers (Which I have yet to rewrite due to the obvious problems it also had...), to the Blood and Snow: Omega trilogy, to The Son of Thanatos (As inconsistent and possibly shitty as it may be), all the way to Courage: Of Cats and Dogs (Which, on the other hand and to my own surprise, is a story I quite enjoy writing).

All of those stories are based on, or incorporate, (In the case of both the Blood and Snow: Omega trilogy and The Son of Thanatos) ideas which I consider to be both unique and as original as possible.

Those are the kinds of stories that I enjoy writing, and are what I consider myself to be the best at writing when it comes to Fanfiction.

However, in my opinion, Legend of Phoenix Team does not meet that standard, as I will now explain.

First, the plot I had planned out for this story, which would not have changed events at all, sticking to Halo's original plotline, even the utter shit one that Guardians had, with _very_ few changes to events in Halo.

The four Spartans would've assisted Chief in practically everything up to Halo 3, during which Aria dies, leading the remaining three to create Spartan Team Phoenix.

However, unlike Chief, they would not have gone to Requiem with him, instead being assigned to the UNSC _Infinity_.

They wouldn't be able to help Chief against the Ur-Didact, due to Alice being shot and put into a coma by Andrew Del Rio.

Halo 5 comes around, Alice has recovered from her coma (Huh, feels like I've written this sentence before... Fucking hell, do I keep having visions of the future? Hmm...), Chief still goes AWOL, is hunted by Osiris, who are followed by both Phoenix and ONI's Spartan Fireteam Hades (Phoenix being sent to bring back the Chief and prevent Locke's assignment of killing John-117, while Hades was sent by ONI to kill Locke should he not complete said assignment).

Anyway, events throughout the story would've more or less mirrored Halo's Canon.

That, my sort of faithful readers, is why I am cancelling this story.


End file.
